Various types of foodstuffs are commercially marketed in the form of scoops or the like accommodated in receptacles of various shapes. The receptacles may be fabricated of a material which is edible or may be fabricated of materials which are readily disposable. A typical type of foodstuff which may be so provided is the well-known ice cream cone which, of course, includes various equivalents such as sherbets, Italian ices and so forth.
Other types of foodstuffs which may be served in receptacles of various shapes include souvlaki, French fries and fish and chips. In addition, there are various other types of articles and materials which are carried in containing receptacles which are generally open at the top and which generally have their containers configured in the form of inverted cones.
These marketed items have in common the fact that the protrusion of the contained articles from the top thereof makes such articles readily disposed to contamination from the ambient atmosphere to which they are exposed. In addition, these marketable items have in common the fact that the protruding consumable portions may readily be displaced from the receptacle to fall to the ground, in which case they are generally considered contaminated and therefore useless.
Although substantial effort has been expended in studying the prior art to determine whether or not a suitable protective device or guard has been previously proposed, no such guard or device has been discovered and the instant invention is thus regarded as completely novel and as readily distinguishable from various constructions known for other purposes besides those for which the present invention is intended.